Mobile devices may include several types of sensors. Sensors can be used to acquire information about a contextual attribute of a mobile device. For example, a mobile device can include a global positioning system (GPS) module used to determine a geolocation of the mobile device.
Many types of sensors have decreased in size. As a result, the number of sensors capable of being included in a mobile device has increased. Consequently, the amount of context data available has also increased. Given the increase in available context data, the organization and presentation of context data may also become more complex. User experience can suffer if the context data is not presented in a user-friendly format.